The Plans Conclusion
by GoldberryGal
Summary: Sequel to A Change In Plans. The story continues from Harry and Draco's fourth year at Hogwarts, towards a conclusion that will shake the wizarding world of England to its core. Drarry. Sev Adoption. description may change.
1. Danger and Dreams

**I'm back, still alive! So . . . did you miss me?** **hehehe . . . Can't say that without thinking of Doctor Who. (Hey, Whovians! Anyone else excited for the new years special? We have to wait until the 2** **nd** **to watch it here in Oz *pouty face). Er, right, sorry. Again. Getting distracted, I do that sometimes. Promise I won't start quoting the lion king.**

 **Anyway, sorry for the delay everyone (and the cliffie, I know some of you aren't fans), but I** _ **really**_ **needed a break, and a quick cup of tea** **spending all my free time on weekends writing is hard. Who knew? Not me since this is the first book/story I've actually written that's longer than 9 pages. . . seriously, take it easy on me, I pretty much have no idea what I'm doing.**

 **Technicalities** **aside: Happy 2019! Woo!**

 **Let's have a Spectacular (preferably magic) New Year!**

* * *

 **Chapter One:** **Danger and Dreams**

 **1994, July – Just prior to Harry's fourth Year at Hogwarts**

 _The air was dead. Stale and motionless like a cave. Footsteps crunched along the gravel, their sound dampened, all but non-existent in the night air. Before the figure, a pale glowing light illuminated the path leading towards a rickety house, a hollow beacon in the dark._

 _As the cloaked figure drew closer, they rose their pale and twisted wand aloft. In a sweeping motion, that barely interrupted their stride, a complex set of aging wards were dispelled as though inconvenient cobwebs._

 _The house was searched, stripped bare with a systematic and callous regard, until they paused in the search. Surrounded by floor boards, dirt and dust, a hand reached down. Clasping the thin ring of gleaming gold. Then all senses were swamped by an excruciating pain, and darkness._

Harry awoke with a tortured cry, hand reaching up blindly to clutch his forehead. The splitting pain threatened to crack open his skull, emanating piercingly from his scar as he shook. He breathed heavily, huffing into the mattress trying desperately to calm down his racing heart. The specific details of his dream slipped away even as he racked his brain, until he was left only with the impression of a golden ring, surprise, maliciousness and searing pain.

' _What the hell was that?!'_ He silently questioned into the dark room. He sat huddled on his bed, shivering slightly as he was swamped with waves of alarm and panic.

Harry fought against his blankets, trying to disentangle his sweaty limbs to rise shakily to his feet.

Harry shuddered. This had been happening more and more frequently over the past two years; the dreams. They always left him rattled and unsettled. Unable to bear the thought of returning to sleep Harry quickly slipped out into the hallway, making his way quickly out onto one of the numerous patios of Malfoy Manor.

For a moment he wished he was back at _Serpens Petram_ (snake rock), the odd rambling house that he and his father inhabited, nestled amongst the crags on an isolated Scottish hill. With its soft worn couches, and smooth wooden floors. Warm air filled with the myriad of smells from their drying cupboards, that overflowed with the potions ingredients they'd harvested throughout the year, and the soothing simmer and bubble of sound from their perfectly set up potions lab as his Father brewed in the mornings.

Harry did love staying at Malfoy Manor. But it wasn't home.

Harry frowned, padding with bare feet down the cold stone staircase, remembering the conversation he'd had with his Dad before coming here.

They'd been out harvesting the local gillyweed and screechroom's from the muddy lake's edge. Well, Dad had mostly been harvesting, since Harry had gotten distracted. Watching with amusement as the nearby Kelpie tried _yet again_ to lure him into the green tinged waters. Dad had to gently cuff him on the back of his head to regain his attention, making Harry turn back to him with a sheepish grin. The grin was quickly wiped when Severus had gone on to request he pack his trunk after they returned home, to stay with the Malfoy's for the week until it was time to board the Hogwarts Express. Startled at the unusual request, Harry's mouth had instantly demanded a reason. The only response being that his Dad would be too busy in the upcoming week, and he'd prefer Harry didn't blow up the house in his absence. There'd been humour in those dark eyes.

Naturally his Dad had effortlessly immobilised the gillyweed Harry had tossed his way in retaliation for _that_ comment.

The unsettling thing was that when he'd arrived the next day only Dray and Narcissa were actually present, as he'd stepped through the grate, clutching onto his heavy trunk for balance.

Dad and Lucius had been oddly quiet about something lately, and between both he and Draco they often saw them either holed up in the Manor Library or departing through the flu. Harry couldn't quite shake the suspicion that something had them worried, his Father had been looking increasingly pale and tired over this last summer break. Something bad was going on, and neither of their Fathers would tell them.

That was a couple of days ago now, and he'd only had a brief firecall from his Dad since.

Harry pushed open the patio door, stepping out into the humid and heavily jasmine scented air. The plant was sprawled over almost the entire patio, tendrils creeping slowly along the ground and nearby beams. It was the magical variety (Narcissa rarely grew anything else), and the small white flowers had been cultivated to glow softly in the early morning dawn, swaying slightly like in the warm breeze. They reminded Harry vaguely of the muggle Christmas lights he used to see around the neighbourhood in Little Whinging around December.

Settling down on the still sun-warmed stone steps, Harry leant back against the Manor wall.

It was so peaceful here. He could hear the hundreds of New Forest Cicada's high pitched humming from the tall surrounding forest, and darting golden trails through the purple hued sunrise as Snidgets zipped between the tree's and rose bushes. Harry idly kept half an eye of the stirring snapdragons, as they stretched their necks and blew gentle puffs of smoke that were swirled away by the breeze.

Unsure of how much time past while he idly watched the sun rise, Harry tilted his head slightly when he heard the sound of cursing behind him. Tired green eyes lazily watched Draco as he precariously balanced two steaming cups whilst attempting to step through the door to join him outside. Harry's lips slanted into a smile. He didn't need to see the beverages to know that they contained Draco's favourite drink, frothy cups of hot cocoa.

Draco huffed in frustration, sending Harry a half-hearted scowl for his lack of help, as he eventually managed to convince the door to close behind him. A difficult feat given his lack of hands and unavailable wand.

Draco dropped down on the steps beside him. "Here," he said, shoving the hot drink into his waiting hands "lazy arse." He grumbled without malice.

Harry chuckled, used to his friends early morning moods. He accepted the drink with gratitude. "Thanks" he replied, with a cheeky grin that made Draco roll his eyes with (reluctantly amused) exasperation before slumping back against the wall. Stretching out his body in an almost identical manner to the snapdragons across the garden.

After a few sips of his hot drink, Draco's grey eyes became somewhat more alert, and he focused them back on Harry as he asked.

"Dreams again?" he inquired, in a tone that didn't quite hide his concern.

Harry grunted in affirmation, not bothered enough to reply properly. Just taking in the rare sight of Draco's bed-mussed hair as it fell into across his eyes. Draco blew the stands of blonde hair away with irritation.

Grey eyes drifted away towards a nearby snidget, the same one Harry was distracted by. Draco's fingers to tap several times against his cup. A sign that Harry had long since come to associate with moments of contemplation or frustration for his best friend.

Draco's pale fingers slid briefly to a stop so that he could take another sip of his drink. "Bad?" he asked after a moment, in that crisp accent (like a perfectly polished apple) that always made Harry want to smile.

Harry grunted again in agreement, finally sipping his own drink. He startled slightly when a cup-warmed hand brushed aside his dark fringe. Draco's broad torso leant closer as he inspected Harry's still red and irritated scar, oblivious to Harry's wide eyes and blush.

Unlike Harry, Draco had shot up like he'd been hit with a stretch charm in the last year or so, so as he leant close he quite easily crowded the smaller dark haired boy.

Harry had long since passed the frustrated stage over this fact, and crossed over into resignation. At least he had grown a couple inches after the blood adoption to his Godfather, he could easily imagine what his height would have been like without it. (He had in fact heard Severus muttering acerbically about the Dursley's on several occasions after his now regular health checks, and knew enough about potions to realise that not everything could be completely reversed.)

Harry blushed hotly at Draco's sudden proximity, his chest constricting tightly. Green eyes stared dazedly, perfectly in line with the dip and smoothly curved point of Draco's sharp chin. Draco had such pale skin, though this close Harry could see a small pale brown freckle on the left hand side. Harry dragged his eyes away, smothering the heat accumulated in his cheeks. He barely managed to control the response before Draco had lshifted back again.

Harry drew in a much appreciate breath of the (once again) jasmine scented air.

Draco's hand slipped slowly from his forehead as his grey eyes drifted away from his scar. His friend moved on to more carefully inspect the rest of Harry's face, clinically, obviously noting the signs of sleepless nights in the shadows under his eyes, (at least if Harry had to judge from the slight downward pull of Draco's lips).

" 'M fine" Harry mumbled, the sentiment ruined slightly by the tired careless yawn which followed.

Draco's mouth pursed in obvious disagreement, but he didn't say anything to contradict Harry.

They listened peacefully to the cicadas, though Harry could see that Draco had something else he wanted to bring up. "Father and Sev got in late last night again." Draco broke the silence, changing the subject.

Harry looked around quickly, eyes curious. "Really? I didn't hear them." He frowned, thinking back.

"Mmm" Draco nodded, his eyes shooting across to Harry. "I think you're right," he added. "I snuck in after they went to bed and found one of the books they left open." He spoke quietly. "I think they're trying to remove the dark mark."

Harry tensed, fingers curling tightly around his mug. They both knew there were limited reasons why their fathers would seek to achieve that, and none of them pleasant.

"Well . . . guess that explains the purification ingredients and research in the lab." He replied, thinking back to the large stack of ingredients he'd found in his Dad's private storage cupboard back home when he'd been looking for some spare bubotuber's.

Draco had set his cup down, leaving his hand free to reach out and tap a nearby wandering jasmine vine. It instantly curled up in response, green tendrils freezing in their tracks, as though playing-dead. "There's more. Father's been advocating for increased security at the Ministry and school since the latest board meeting."

Feeling restless Harry stood up, pacing slightly. "Why won't they just tell us what's going on?" he said, suddenly bursting with frustration. He hated being kept out of the loop like this! Their Dads were obviously in trouble but Harry had no way of aiding them! "I want to help!"

Draco stared up at him, then suddenly his eyes widened. He stood up and Harry tilted his head back slightly so as to to meet his friends excited gaze. "I think we need some way of recording your dreams Harry."

Harry's eyes widened. "What?" he stuttered, startled.

Draco was shaking his head quickly, eyes intent. "No. Hear me out, Harry." He insisted. "Your dreams are obviously linked to your scar! You might be dreaming of something that they can use against the dark mark, or you-know-who, or whatever has gotten our Father's so worked up!"

Harry was sceptical "What, like, prophetic dreams or something? Draco, that's ridiculous!" Harry babbled, his mind stuck on memories Professor Trelawney and her joke of a Divination class. He had taken the elective for one year only out of interest (against his Dad's advice) and lived to regret it.

Draco wasn't dissuaded "Maybe not prophetic. But you said yourself, ordinary dreams don't have any effect on your scar. Whatever your seeing in those dreams could be important, Harry."

Harry's mouth snapped close, a small crease between his brow forming. His next words came out slower. "But we still have no idea how to record them. I don't remember anything but the vaguest memories when I wake up." Harry said more quietly. "And besides, don't you think our parents would have already thought of this? I've mentioned it to Dad before, and the only reason he's stopped my occlumency lessons _to block them_ is because he's so busy researching. He's already said we'll be resuming once we get back to Hogwarts. . ."

Draco looked hesitant for the first time since voicing his suggestion. "I don't know, Harry. But I'm sure we could figure out a solution. There has to be some sort of reference in the Hogwarts or Manor Libraries to similar circumstances."

"I don't think I want to remember them, Dray." Harry admitted quietly, eyes cast down. "They're confusing. And- and I always wake up - _so angry_." His hand skittered up to his scar, remembering the blinding pain from this morning. "And i-it . . . " his voice choked.

Draco's face instantly flooded with guilt and regret as he realised the full implications of what he was suggesting. His hand darted up, clasping around Harry's wrist. "You're right. It was a stupid idea." He murmured, his thumb stroked along Harry's scar softly. He was so that that Harry could feel the warm puff of Draco's breath against his cheekbones.

Harry wondered if Draco were even aware of the way his thumb brushed along his face, or if this was yet another moment of Draco's unconscious fidgeting. Harry was too tired to question it either way.

They stayed like that for several minutes before Harry pulled slowly away.

"I'm going to get dressed" he spoke softly into the morning light. "Meet you in the Library in fifteen?" he checked moving to leave.

Draco's lips twisted into a smile. "Best be quick about it. If Dotty finds you wandering around outside in those pyjama's she'll have a meltdown."

Harry glanced down and blushed brightly, eyes darting up in horror to Draco's amused expression, just now realising that he'd been outside in only a tee shirt and old comfortable pair of boxers. "Err – right. Yeah, I'll just -" he gestured awkwardly towards the door, even as he hightailed it back towards his guest room.

Draco's laughter trailing behind him.

* * *

Harry wandered into the Manor library freshly dressed, after a quick shower to refresh.

He glanced around, noting that Draco hadn't made an appearance yet. He cast his eyes around the bookcases, strolling to a quiet corner in the back.

As his gaze drifted along the titles, his eyes arrested on a small black unassuming spine.

As though he was drawn towards it, his hand reached out to grasp the book.

 **To be continued….**


	2. Plans

**Beta'd by BombadiloBaby XD**

 **Alright. First of all I have some points that I'd like to address.**

 **First of all: I know some of you have issues with how I've worked my plot. But I have a reason for the way that I've structured these books. Whilst it may currently be frustrating, I intend to answer every question you may currently have. If any of you readers do not have the patience to follow this plot line, I apologize and encourage you to go and read a different story.**

 **Second: thank you to everyone who is still (or has just started) following/favouriting/reviewing! Sounds cheesy, but your opinions mean a lot to me as fledgling writer! (*^_^*)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter or the Potter universe as written By JKR or constructed by the films (unless you count this slightly adapted plot? Which, yeah, please don't steal etc.). In any case, I am making no money from it. Nor do I intend to. I have a job, and I can tell you now, it's not this :-D**

 **Have a Stunning Weekend!**

 **-GG**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Plans**

"This is preposterous!" Minerva cried, her face paler than parchment. Beside her, Pomona Sprout her current deputy headmistress, similarly fell silent in outrage.

Around the room, several members of the Board of Governors for Hogwarts, were also uneasy at the announcement. Even those whose pockets were well lined by Fudge's government at the Ministry.

Lucius Malfoy's disbelieving drawl cut through the room with well-practised ease. "Speaking as a parent myself Minister, I must admit to some degree- of . . . _stupefaction_. Why has such a suggestion been brought forth? Given the . . . previous _history_ of this particularly event. I fear that many will question whether you truly have the students welfare in mind, Minister." His voice snaked through the room, which fell into deathly silence at his thinly veiled allegations.

Fudge blustered, off footed as he shifted in the chair, self-importantly straightened some papers against the table top. "Erhm, a-a natural concern Lucius! Natural concern. But!" he announced loudly. "the decision has already been made. The notifications have been sent out by my orders. The students will be safe!" he smiled broadly at the gathered officials, his stomach wobbling slightly "As you can see in the information before you, age restrictions have already been organised by my experts at the Ministry. And in the event of an-"

Madam Bones cut him off, outraged. "And how is this proposal any different from those of previous years! None of the security measures outlined have been upgraded! And I for one an appalled that you took it upon yourself to instigate this major event without the consultation _or_ approval of the school Governors and Hogwarts staff! I don't see how it could possibly have slipped your mind Minister, but the last time a Triwizard tournament was hosted a young child lost their life! And several others before that suffered grievous injuries!"

Several of the officials were quick to nod their head in agreement, though one or two were more cautious to express their opinions directly in view of the Minister.

"Hem hem" an obnoxiously delicate cough and the clacking of heels drew their attention. Minerva's gaze was diverted to the lady as she stepped up beside Cornelius Fudge. It didn't take more than a moment of staring at the beady eyed woman, stuffed in atrocious rose pink robes, for the Scottish Headmistress to take an instant dislike to the woman.

Painted lips pursed, and a snubbed nose flared slightly before the woman spoke on. " _Surely,_ " She spoke in a high quivering voice. "you wouldn't be suggesting Ameliathat our _Minister_ does not have the interests of our children at heart." She gave a twittering laugh, as though the notion was too ridiculous to believe, small brown eyes locked on Madam Bones.

Minerva's teeth ground together at the sound.

The pink witch continued "Or should," she said in a saccharine voice "Minister Fudge investigate you for . . . _insubordination_?" flat brown eyes widened with false alarm as they observed Madam Bones.

Amelia Bones drew up sharply in her seat at the implied insult, eyes hard and mouth firm. "You forget, _Dolores_. That as a member of the International Confederation of Wizards and the Wizengamot, I am well within my rights to question any _unsound_ decision of the Minister as I see -"

Cornelius hurried to interrupt the building argument. "Now, now. _Ladies_ , surely we can discuss this peacefully?" He laughed smoothly, smiling genially as though there were mere bickering school girls. "As you can see, the matter is already decided. This meeting was purely to confer with everyone as a whole; make sure you were all suitably aware of your duties in this delightful event."

"What's this then about the tasks being held across multiple schools?" Governor Bulstrode demanded, his heavy moustache shaking.

Fudge's gaze turned to face the larger man. "Ah, yes! Thank you, Mr Bulstrode! What you are referring to is a brilliant new concept on our Ministries behalf! Thought up by myself, naturally. This year it has been decided that one task shall be held at each of the three participating schools. Why, what better way to promote interschool unity!" Fudge chortled good naturedly, white teeth flashing.

Minerva could only listen in shock as the rest of the meeting proceeded, scarcely controlling her sharp tongue on numerous occasions. The moment the meeting was over, she, Pomona, Lord Malfoy and Amelia caught each other's gaze from across the room. A wordless agreement occurred, and the moment it was apt, they swept across the room towards the floo grates.

….

"This is appalling!" Pomona burst out, the moment the small group stepped through the grate and out into Malfoy Manor. "How can they condone encouraging _children_ to participate in those barbaric tasks?!"

Minerva too was bristling, fighting to keep her Scottish accent down. "Surely he canno' get awae wi' this!?" she said, eyes flashing with anger. Her eyes turned to Lucius and Amelia, the more quiet and introspective members of their group.

Lord Malfoy and Madam Bones silently convened, before Lucius sighed, shoulders dropping infinitesimally. "there is no recourse now. The event is already in its final stages, far past the point of reasonable rejection." He reluctantly stated.

Amelia nodded. "It would be a politic disaster. Not to mention a serious affront to France and Norway." She told them.

Pomona's chest swelled with indignation. "But, how was in _possible_ for Fudge to proceed this far without any notification to the Board or Hogwarts itself? It seems ludicrous!" she said, bewildered.

Lucius turned slightly as he replied, nodding to his wife as she and Severus entered through the wide door, obviously having heard their return. "I heard them discussing it briefly before we departed. Apparently Fudge wormed his way around that _small_ detail by informing only the vice president of the Board." He sneered. " _Naturally_ Governor MacDougal's missive to inform both parties of this development has somehow gone astray since that date. A most unfortunate accident, or so I'm told. The whole matter is disgraceful." He scorned, moving to sit beside his wife on the settee.

Snape's eyebrow rose in concern. "Dare I ask what has you all in such contentious moods?" he drawled, after he had successfully ensconced himself in a soft leather armchair.

"Fudge, in his infinite wisdom, has decided to hold the Triwizard tournament this year." Amelia told him, standing tensely by the fireplace, graciously taking a crystal goblet from the tray which Dotty had appeared with. Sipping delicately at the iced tea.

" _What?!_ " Severus asked stunned, jaw slack.

Minerva nodded tiredly and proceeded to inform her friend and college of the days events.

By the end of their tale he could only be thankful that both Harry and Draco were too young to compete, though he dreaded the prospect and any of his Hogwarts student's participating in that bloody farce.

Suggestions and plans were made as to ways in which they could mitigate the upcoming disaster, but ultimately in the end their discussion ended with dismay and resignation. Severus sat with the Malfoy's quietly for a time, quietly finishing off their respective drinks.

"I've been meaning to inquire, Severus. How is Harry?" asked Narcissa concernedly, looking across at her old friend. She'd discussed briefly with her sister about Harry's regular health checks, but Andromeda had been on her way to work last they chatted.

The dark man's eyes creased slightly. "I've been monitoring him closely, and I fear our concerns have been founded. His symptoms appear to be progressing rapidly. . . this past Summer in particular. I suspect we will need to inform him of the cause far sooner than we'd hoped." Severus admitted resignedly.

Lucius looked alarmed at the prospect. "Progressing?" he inquired quietly.

Snape nodded slowly, mulling briefly over his words. "Andromeda's full body scans show that the soul fragment is migrating progressively towards his core. Not only that but it seems to have, just recently, increased in size. An outcome we had not thought possible. Any closer and it's likely that separation will no longer be a viable or safe option. The . . . frequency of Harry's dreams in particularly have now reached a weekly occurrence, yet he has ceased to inform me of these events entirely. I am as of yet unsure if there has been any mental transference, but he has certainly been far more subdued this summer." Severus smiled wryly, no joy, just a worried and lopsided twist of his mouth. "he has spent an _inordinate_ amount of time in the library with young Draconis, even for someone of my bloodline." He said, referring to the blood adoption.

Narcissa drew herself up. "Well." She said, placing her goblet down with a decided motion. "we shall just have to move quicker with our plans. I shall contact the Alegra Zabini immediately, I am yet to peruse her library and the selection is slightly more. . . varied than our own." She announced.

Lucius nodded sharply. "I have exhausted much of my current contacts already, however Ms Caeleni Murdolph had some suggestions that I would like to follow up. Perhaps they can shed some light." He said, referring to the French witch, a good friend of his Uncle.

Severus heard their determination, shocked at his own response to their unwavering support. Though he held himself firm, for a moment his limbs almost shuddered with relief, and his jaw clenched tightly. "Thank you." He replied quickly, his voice unnaturally soft for the terse man.

It was a moment before he could shake the trembling relief off that their unwavering support brought forth, Severus continued. "I have made some progress on the separation potion, but I am as of yet sure of the safest extraction method. Your assistance is valued." He said, uncaring to mask his relief and gratitude.

Narcissa sat forward, her hand resting briefly on Severus' shoulder. "We could hardly allow anything to happen to your son, any more than you could." She said, her voice ringing with honesty. "Besides," she smiled. "I think our son would have _quite_ something to say if we didn't come to the aid of his future bond mate. And our son in law." She added semi-jokingly. Lucius smiled drolly at his wife's enthusiasm for the match. Though anything of the least romantic nature had yet to happen between the boys, well beside blushes and increasingly shy looks.

Severus let out a strangled laugh, shoulders drooping as the tension of the last months finally bled out of him. "You are working on the assumption that my son could ever become fully cognizant of Draco's infatuation. Let along his _own_. A feat of which I assure you, is currently far beyond his mental skills." He drawled, voice slightly rough.

They Malfoy's were kind enough to ignore his emotional turmoil.

Narcissa smiled smugly, straightening back up in her seat "we shall see." She demurred.

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Meddlesome woman." He huffed.

Narcissa sniffed, chin raised. "I am a Black" she reminded him plainly.


	3. Crazy, Not Crazy

**Key:**

' _Inner Voice'_

 _Harry's Thoughts_

 **Beta'd by Bombadilo Baby XD**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter or the Potter universe as written By JKR or constructed by the films (unless you count this slightly adapted plot? Which, yeah, please don't steal etc.). In any case, I am making no money from it. Nor do I intend to. I have a job, and I can tell you now, it's not this :-D**

 **Have an Intriguing Weekend!**

 **-GG**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Crazy, Not Crazy**

Harry liked to think he wasn't a _complete_ nitwit. He knew hearing voices wasn't a good sign.

The problem was, he hadn't quite decided what to do about it yet. . .

He flipped curiously through the slim black diary, searching through the blank pages for anything of interest. And preferably shed some light on his current dilemma. The initial pull he'd felt to the object had dissipated with a sudden dizzy rush the moment his hands had brushed the soft leather spine. Sadly, it was also that moment which he seemed to have gone complete insane.

"I should tell someone" Harry murmured, lying stomach down on his temporary bed at Malfoy Manor.

 _That's a terrible idea._ The thought drifted through his mind.

Harry scowled. "Yes, because ignoring the voice in my head is a _terrific_ plan." He countered, scowling absently at the wall in front of him.

 _And being branded as psychotic is_ so _much better._ Returned the calm drawl sarcastically.

His scowl deepened. "Better than putting up with you." Harry muttered mutinously.

Harry _swore_ he heard a weary sigh. _Stop being melodramatic._

" 'M not being melodramatic." Harry grumbled, shuffling slightly to scratch his buzzing scar.

 _Cease that at once! Before you scratch off your entire face._ The voice snapped.

"My real inner voice was never so rude!" Harry complained, flumping his head on the bed.

 _Hardly surprising, since your inner voice is an imbeci-_ the rest of word was cut off by a knock at the door.

Harry quickly slid the diary under his duvet. "Come in!" he called out.

The door instantly opened, and Harry barely had time to register the familiar light blonde hair before he suddenly felt himself jostled erratically on his bed. Draco flopped down beside him, their shoulders bumping.

"So, dare I ask what you are doing still in bed at eleven am?" was Draco's greeting, grey eyes curiously raking over Harry.

Harry blushed under his gaze, acutely aware of where their bare arms brushed.

 _Keep those pubescent thoughts to yourself! I have no desire to hear you blather about a crush!_ the voice snarked at Harry, who blushed hotter at the comment.

"What!? I don't -" he blurted, wide eyes, before suddenly cutting himself off he mentioned _anything_ to do with crushes or Draco. He quickly changed tack. "I – I mean – I'm - nothing! I was just about to come down for brunch!" Harry stammered, face by this point sure to be fire engine red.

Draco shot him an amused look "Mmmm hmmm" he hummed slowly, unconvinced.

Harry wanted to die of embarrassment. The snide scoff in his mind didn't help matters.

Draco nudged Harry's arm with his own, somehow managing to lean the entire length of his body against Harry's in the process. Harry's heart pumped wildly in his rib cage.

"Well, come on, you slacker. We'll be late catching up with everyone in Diagon at this rate!" Draco joked, with his wide perfect smile.

Harry blinked, before his brain suddenly clicking into gear. "Oh. Shit!" he swore, bolting from the bed and getting his legs tangled in the process. He'd completely forgotten about Diagon Alley! He hurried over the his wardrobe to change, unaware of the appreciative eyes taking in the newly revealed slope of his back as he wrestled the shirt over his head.

They voice scoffed again. _No surprise there. As usual, all Blacks are perverts._

"What!?" Harry yelped, suddenly straightening with self-consciousness, arms crossed over his chest. Green eyes swung and caught on an hazed grey pair, which suddenly snapped into an innocent look upon being noticed.

"Aaa . . .ermm, I'll just-" Harry gestured awkwardly down to his clothes, then looked back pointedly to Draco. Hardly believing that he'd forgotten his presence in the room. Harry's cheeks suffused with red once more.

His best friend hastily stood, stumbling slightly as his eyes darting across to Harry's once more, an unusual display of incoordination as he hurried to follow Harry's request.

Harry stared, madly blushing at the door for several moments before he regained the movement of his limbs.

Several minutes later and finally dressed, Harry met Draco outside his bedroom.

"Ready to go?" Draco asked, passing Harry one of his favourite blueberry bagels as he closed the door behind him.

"Mmm" Harry replied, both in response and in appreciation for the meal he was already eating. He'd completely forgotten to come down for breakfast that morning.

They met Narcissa on the way out.

"Leaving now, boys?" she checked, placing her book on the side table as she stood from the lounge.

Draco nodded, walking over. "Yes, Mother. We should be back before sundown."

"Morning Narcissa!" Harry greeted his honorary Aunt (well, of sorts).

Narcissa smiled in amusement. "Good morning to you as well, Harry. I trust you are well rested?" she inquired, with the slightest slant of her lips.

And yep, there it was, the sudden desire to sink into the floor again. Harry barely stammered a response as Draco rolled his eyes, already dragging Harry by the elbow towards the flu. "See you this evening, Mother!" he called, before he hastily shoved Harry through the grate with a swirl of green flames.

Harry coughed, trying to dislodge the dust that he'd accidentally inhaled during the journey.

The floo flared behind him as Draco stepped through "Here." Draco murmured, his wands trailing along Harry, vanishing all the ash from his friend.

"Thanks." Harry croaked, with slightly watery eyes.

"Your hopeless." Draco said, with laughing grey eyes and crooked lips.

Harry half turned to scowl back at the floo grates murderously. "It's not my fault wizarding transportation hates me!"

Draco scoffed, before he suddenly laced his hands impatiently with Harry's and dragged him off through the crowds.

Harry stared wide eyes, and stumbling, down at their linked hands. Unsure if Draco was even conscious of the gesture. Suddenly his mind was filled with flash backs to their first meeting in Diagon Alley. They hadn't held hands like this since first year, when Draco would drag him around, hands locked tightly, almost everywhere they went.

Thankfully, even if he hadn't noticed the hand contact, Draco (unlike Harry) _was_ cognizant of where they were going.

"Finally!" A fond exasperated voice cried. Harry looked up at the instantly familiar tone, snapped him from his daze.

Harry's eyes looked up to greet that of his friends. Pansy lounged with Blaise, Greg and Vince under one of the umbrella's at Florean's icecream parlour waiting for them.

If Draco was aware of their curious looks towards their (still) linked hands, he didn't make mention of it. "Hello," Draco smiled "apologies for our tardiness. _Harry_ , decided to sleep in this morning."

"Hi Guys!" Harry waved, somewhat awkwardly, with his free left hand. He looked around the group, wondering where Daphne was, since they themselves were already ten or so minutes late.

Blaise noticed his glances around. "Daphe and Astoria caught sight of the Wealsey twins. They're plotting." He told Harry.

"Ah" Harry nodded, understanding. He tilted his head, expression crossed between curiosity and dread. ". . . anything we should be concerned about?" he asked with morbid curiosity, wondering what pranks they would unleash on the innocent halls of Hogwarts this year.

Greg and Vince shrugged "Buggered if we know." They admitted, shaking their heads.

Harry laughed. "I'll ask Dad to prepare the emergency kit again, then." He decided. After so many close calls in their last four years, Severus had finally conceded defeat, and had merely handed Harry the magical version of a first aid kit at the start of last year. With the instructions to call him immediately if serious damage was dealt.

Vince nodded. "Probably best." he agreed seriously.

Pansy smirked wickedly. "So," she drawled slowly, "anything you two need to tell us?" she asked, gesturing to Harry and Draco's intertwined hands.

Harry's eyes shot wide. "W-What?! No!" Harry burst out, embarrassed.

 _Not if the Black descendant has any say about it._ Harry was distracted by the voice as so missed Draco's smug smile.

"This is merely so I don't lose track of him." He said, tugging slightly on Harry's arm "He's been awfully distracted this morning." He mused.

"Oi! I oppose that comment!" he scowled at his friend, zoning back into the conversation as he tried to free his arm from the bear trap that was Draco Malfoy. Draco, being a stubborn prat, refused to let go. "You were the one who invited yourself into my room this morning! I was busy!" as soon as the words were out he realised that it probably didn't sound how he meant it to.

Pansy scrunched her nose. "Didn't need to know."

"Wha-! . . .No! I was reading!" Harry yelped, his voice high.

Draco hummed considering. "I don't recall seeing a book." He drawled slowly.

Die of embarrassment. Harry wanted to die of embarrassment.

Thankfully Blaise took pity on him. He rolled his eyes. "All right guys, lay off. Lets get these bloody lists done. I, for one, don't want to be here all day."

Thankfully things quickly quietened down. Harry eagerly pulled out his Hogwarts list, he was quite excited to get back to his classes this year.

He read down through the list of what he'd need for each class: Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes.

He knew Draco had an almost identical class list, except he'd taken Astronomy instead of Ancient Runes. He walked over the investigate what everyone else had ended up taking this year.

Unsurprisingly Pansy had opted out of Arithmancy, she'd loathed it last year, in favour of Divination. Blaise had taken the same class list as Harry. Whilst Greg and Vince were again the same as Harry except they'd swapped Arithmancy and Ancient Rune for Divination and Astronomy.

It only took them a couple of hours to collect all their supplies, Harry giving them all tips from his Dad about what to look for when buying some of the potions ingredients. They were ones they hadn't used in previous years, and were (apparently) notoriously tricky.

They finished up in the Flourish and Blotts, but Harry had already found his booklist items and was mostly just browsing. He'd already picked up a few history books that he couldn't wait to sink his teeth into. He wandered down a new aisle, away from the history book section. He read a few titles, then stopped on one with intrigue, pulling the book down and skimming through with rapidly increasing interest.

 _That plan is dismal._ The voice drawled. Harry ignored it. _Only an idiot would believe it would work._ The voice sneered with disdain.

Harry wasn't dissuaded. "Good thing I'm an idiot then."He muttered under his breath.

He tucked it under his arm, adding it to his pile of purchases, before heading up the front of the shop to pay and package his collection.

Draco met Harry at the counter while the staff started shrinking each of his own purchases.

"I think I've found a book that could help with our problem." Draco murmured, pulling out one of the books in his pile, showing Harry the section on charms to record and remember dreams.

Harry shook his head, trying to focus on what he was reading and not the other plan he'd been attempting to formulate. Harry's eyes shot up in surprise as he read the description before passing it back.

He nodded slowly.

"That . . . looks good." He agreed, considering.

Draco payed for his books, then turned to Harry. Something on Harry's face must have caught his attention because he paused, stared, then his lips tightening in concern. ". . . Alright, Harry?" he asked, regarding his friend closely.

Harry shuffled uncomfortably under his gaze, suddenly feeling guilty. Should he tell Draco?

 _No._ The voice drawled in a bored tone (Harry ignored it).

Harry bit his lip, chest tight. He opened his mouth, not even knowing himself what he was going to say when Pansy and Greg walked up to them.

Pansy groaned. "Ughh! Why do we need so many text books?!" she whined, eyeing her shrunken pile with dread.

Draco turned away and the moment was broken. He chuckled. "Slacking off already, Pans?" he jeered.

Pansy straightened, chin tilting up. "Hardly." She scoffed. "If anyone's going to fail this year it will be you. Distracted, Draco?" she asked sweetly, with a sharp smile.

Draco's face suddenly flooded with colour, and he was very pointedly _not_ looking at the shorter dark haired boy. Harry peered at his friend, amused and curious about his reaction, wondering what Pansy was referring to. But then the others walked up, so he decided to wait and ambush Pansy for answers later. He turned to greet Daphne and Astoria, who Pansy had finally dragged away from the Weasley twins.

Blaise hitched his purchases, safely ensconced in a bag, over her shoulder. "So" he grinned, turning to look at them all. "Who else is keen for the Triwizard Tournament this year?" he asked idly.

Instantly, Blaise winced as he ears were barraged with six loud exclamations of surprise.


	4. Walking in the Dark

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything to do with it. I make no money from this story, unless personal satisfaction is a currency.**

Cheers to all the people still reading! I love hearing your reviews :-D

ps. Sorry I'm a day late, it's a three day weekend here in Aus so I took full advantage of it!

 **Have an Captivating Weekend!**

 **\- GG**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Walking in the Dark**

Harry jolted back to himself, gasping for breath. He looked around and felt his panic start to mount.

"Oh, Merlin" Harry whispered, his voice shaking. It had happened again.

He was in one of Lucius' private libraries this time, with no recollection again of how he came to be there. The room was dark, save for the sliver of light that signalled the rising sun through an eastern window. The polished silver clock gleamed, and the heavy sound of its ticking seeming like the only substantial thing in the room.

Harry wrapped his hands tightly around his torso, shivering slightly with his bare feet on the cold marble floor.

"Go away," he murmured "leave me alone." He took a shaky step forward, out of the room. His knees felt unsteady beneath him as though they might give out at any second.

Harry glanced both ways down the corridor, trying to orient himself. He felt the vague urge to cry when he didn't recognise the passageway.

The voice was silent, but Harry felt no easier with its lack of response.

Wrapping his arms tighter around himself, Harry paused then called out hesitantly. "…Dobby?"

He almost jumped at the soft pop beside him.

"Mr Potter,-Snapie sir. What are yous doing here? You needs be resting." Dobby said worriedly, large brown eyes staring up at Harry.

Harry managed a wobbly smile. "I'm, err . . . afraid I got lost Dobby. Could you help me find my room? Please?" he asked softly.

Dobby nodded vigorously, and long spindly fingers quickly wrapping tightly around Harry's hand. With another soft pop Harry was suddenly deposited outside his bedroom door, almost loosing his footing in the process.

He stumbled slightly, arm reaching out to stable himself again the side of the hallway. He groaned lightly, but once his ears stopped ringing he managed to smile once more down at Dobby. "Thanks, Dobby." He said, tired but appreciative "probably would have been wandering around all morning without your help."

Dobby beamed "Dobbys is happy to be of assistance, Harry Potter-Snapies, sir!" Harry was dazedly distracted by the sight of his ears bouncing with delight.

Harry quietly turned the handle on his door. "Night, Dobby. . . thanks." Harry whispered, waving slightly before padding quietly back into his room. He heard the quiet familiar pop as Dobby apparated away again.

Harry's shaky legs carried him to the side of his bed, and he cautiously lowered himself to sit.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there; his breaths oddly rattly, staring out the window as pale yellow light spilled into the sky.

"What are you doing?" he asked the silent room. His only reply the warbling of birds in the garden as they welcomed the morning.

Eventually he slipped back beneath the covers and unconsciousness swept over him once more.

He dreamt of his first year.

Of snakes and dark tunnels. His Dad desperately calling his name, running to find him even as Harry's ribs splintered under constricting coils. He remembered his vision slipping to black as the bright flash of a curse shot towards the creature. The writhing snake and inexplicable searing pain a moment after it slumped to the ground dead. His Dad's desperate hands grasping him, feeling as though his head would burst from the sudden pressure in his forehead. The snakes voice in his mind, hissing the words horcrux and soul over and over again as he slipped into nothingness. And finally, he dreamt of the terror he'd drowned as he opened his eyes to the sterile room at St Mungo's hospital (the school term long since finished). Waking to the echo of a familiar hissing voice. Even as his Dad rushed to his bedside, large hands cupping his face, sheer relief in fathomless black eyes.

The next time he truly woke up, it was to the welcome sight of his bedside table and his wand as it buzzed its seven am alarm. His hands were clamming with sweat as he reached to shut it off.

He hated that dream.

…..

"Dad."

The conversation amongst the adults stopped as Severus turned to see his son smiling at him from the open dining room doorway.

Harry walked across the room, still dressed in his pyjamas, contentedly draping himself lazily along the side of his Fathers chair and shoulder. The perfect height for his (relatively) short stature.

"You're back." Harry said, unnecessarily. Happily leaning almost his entire weight against his Dad's left shoulder, still half asleep.

"Indeed." Severus nodded amusedly, staring fondly at the top of his sons ruffled head. "I trust you have not caused Narcissa or the house elves any undue stress in my absence?" he inquired, a humorous tilt to his lips.

Harry rolled his eyes straightening up so that he stood beside his Dads seat. "No," he drawled, in a rather accurate impression of his Father. "just destroyed a few priceless heirlooms. Nothing major." He quipped sarcastically, a cheeky grin hinted at the corner of his mouth.

Narcissa let out a warm laugh. "He has been wonderful, as always, Severus." She chided.

None of the adult noticed Harry's brief flash of guilt as he was reminded his unintentional morning jaunt into Lucius' private study.

"Hmm" Severus hummed, satisfied. He turned back to his son, dark eyes sweeping over the boys pale drawn face with carefully masked concern. "Late night?" he asked casually.

Harry grunted in reply, not meeting his gaze, already reaching for a fresh apple.

Severus' eyes shot over to Lucius, where his friend had been sitting, watching calmly. A brief look of apprehension passing between them at Harry's physical appearance.

Severus was delayed from inquiring further when the door opened once more to admit Draco. The blonde wandered forward, with grey sleepy eyes half closed and his hand raised to obscure a jaw cracking yawn. The young teenager was already reaching blindly forward for the tea pot, fixing his earl grey with a squeeze of lemon. It wasn't until his was several sips in that his eyes cleared of sleep enough to greet his companions, all of which were watching his entrance.

"Morning Mother, Father, Harry, Sev." He nodded towards them absently.

"Draconis" Lucius murmured with amusement at his sons behaviour.

Draco, hearing the tone, quickly straightened sheepishly. Making an conscious effort to look more alert.

"All packed, Dragon?" Narcissa inquired mildly, delicately plucking a fresh seaberry from the bowl.

"Mmmm" he hummed in confirmation, fingers curling around his cup. "We packed last night. I'll double check mine after breakfast, but I believe it's ready to shrink." He replied, stretching his arms forward slightly.

Severus turned to look at his son. "I trust you have completed the task as well, Harry?" he inquired.

"Mmmm" Harry confirmed, slowly eating his way through the apple. "Everything but my broom and kit, they're still out in the tack shed." He replied.

Draco scowled. "Not like we'll be needing them. I heard from Blaise that Quidditch is banned this year, all because of that stupid Triwizard Cup." He muttered petulantly, still miffed that he himself wasn't old enough to enter.

"Indeed. It was the decision of the headmistress and Board to put this years Quidditch season on hold, though Rolanda will be continuing classes as per usual for the younger grades." Severus confirmed the rumour, much to their horror and disgust.

"Barbaric." Harry grumbled quietly to himself, eyes fixed on the toast he was slicing.

Severus looked over at his son with amusement. "I'm sure you will both survive a year without the sport." He drawled.

Narcissa nodded, the sunlight shining off her white blonde hair. "Besides," she added "there is no reason why you should not be allowed to fly in your spare time. Perhaps you could organise some smaller scale matches between the houses?" she suggested.

Both Harry and Draco perked up slightly at the idea.

"Should organise some two on two games, get all four houses up in the air at once." Harry added contemplatively, warming to the idea.

"I don't think that's what my wife meant by small scale." Lucius murmured idly, busy reading the paper.

The boys went on discussing semantics, but Severus was distracted. His son was unwell. Though breakfast helped slightly, his skin still appeared too pale and clammy. And the dark bags under his eyes troubled him. Even his hands seemed slightly unsteady this morning.

He knew something had changed. As recent as this Summer. It troubled him that Harry had yet to come to him about it.

"Andromeda will arrive at nine o'clock for another scan before you go to Hogwarts, Harry." Severus told his son quietly.

Harry's eyes darted up to his Dad's, green eyes confused and surprised. "I thought she said I was almost back on track?" Harry said, referring to his height and weight. It had taken a few years (so as not to put too much strain on his body), but Harry was finally catching up to his year mates. Thanks in large to Severus' detailed potions regime and Andromeda's advice. He would still likely be the shortest out of the blokes in their year, but at least he'd be taller than some of the girls.

Severus nodded. "You are" Severus reassured his son. "She just wanted to check your bone density again before I start brewing the next round of potions, you've grown a lot over the summer." It wasn't technically a lie. Andromeda did indeed want to recheck his scans before the term started, but the truth was that they intended to cast a form of containment spell. It was by no means a permanent solution, but they hoped to at least slow the integration and growth of the soul fragment any further. They were close to an answer, just needed a little more time to make sure it was viable.

Severus felt the stirrings of guilt, wondering yet again about their decision to keep the full situation from his son. But the truth was that they had no idea how Voldemort's soul would react upon discovering their plans, and the risk was too great to Harry to chance it.

Harry was looking up at his Dad, gazes meeting for a moment. "Sure." He shrugged, complying easily to the request.

The conversation moved on around the breakfast table and soon Harry and Draco were outside, wandering across to the Quidditch tack shed near the pitch.

The room was small (for the Malfoy Manor), made of arching timber beams and polish stone. Harry had always been quite fond of it since it smelt of broom wax and pine. He looked around the room as they walked in. As always, there were gorgeous antique brooms stored carefully along the walls. Of so many different sizes and wood that Harry's fingers ached to take each down and fly them up through the air. Sometimes he swore the feeling was because the brooms themselves longed to once more be in the sky. The shed was also, thankfully, spelled to stay warm and dry no matter the weather outside.

"I think they know about your dreams." Draco said, face forward as he reached up to pull his broom down from the hook.

Harry paused, looking away from the brooms and towards his friends back in slight surprise. His shoulder slumped. "Yeah" he agreed softly, moving forward to collect his own broom. Harry looked down at his carefully oiled broom, fiddling with the tail as he straightened some of the twigs "Probably should have told them." He admitted guiltily.

Draco hoisted his broom over his shoulder as his grey eyes carefully watched his friend. "Sev would know if we should use the charm. To record them." He said suggested to Harry.

Harry straightened up, sending a brief rueful smile at Draco. "Reckon your probably right." He agreed. But in the back of his mind he was dwelling on his other secret, his throat feeling tight and uncomfortable. He knew he needed to tell them, but doubts niggled in the back of his head, and by this point he didn't even know if they were his own or not.

He needed to speak to Madam Pomphrey. Then he'd decide.

Harry followed his friend back towards the Manor, telling himself this was the most logical solution. He'd tell his Dad if or when his own plans fell through.

He hoped that would be enough.


	5. Start of Term

**Beta'd by Bombadilo Baby XD**

 **Hi guys! Sorry that I'm a day late with this chapter. Gotta admit, I'm having slight trouble getting back into my usual routine :-P**

 **Anyway, hope you're all still liking my story! XD**

 **Once again, thanks to all my readers. Seeing your favs/follows/reviews brightens my day! So if you have something you'd like to say, please send it my way!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter or the Potter universe as written By JKR or constructed by the films/companies. In any case, I am making no money from it, nor do I intend to. My only currency is satisfaction.**

 **I have a job, and I can tell you now, it's not this :-D**

 **Have an Whimsical Weekend!**

 **-GG**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Start of Term**

Harry stared out the window of the Hogwarts Express, idly watching the coils of white smoke occlude the platform. He'd been dropped off early, since his Dad had to arrive before the students. He'd had plenty of time to stow his trunk and claim the perfect compartment. Time had passed slowly, but as eleven o'clock drew near the train had quickly filled with the familiar sounds of his cohorts. Feet stamped down the aisle dragging heavy wheeled trunks, doors slammed open in their haste to chat with friends. Owls screeched. The train whistle blew.

Harry jolted as a body suddenly collapsed down right beside him on the seat, too lost in his own thoughts to notice the sound of the compartment door sliding open. He turned to watch with amusement as his blonde friend sighed and stretched languidly beside him. Draco was, as usual, impeccably dressed. Thought slightly frazzled judging from the mildly ruffled state of his hair. Harry was distracted by the bump and press of Draco's left knee against his leg. Suddenly acutely aware of the nerves in his thigh, at least until Draco finally settled down in his seat. Harry glanced across to the open compartment door as the rest of his friends suddenly burst through the door.

"We're not even at the school! Merlin, I swear these first years are going to drive me barmy." Pansy grumbled, scowling darkly at the closed door for good measure.

Harry raised his brows in surprise at her outburst.

Blaise shrugged, also taking a seat on the opposite side of the room. "They're all gawping in the aisle. We barely made it past."

Greg grunted, "For midgets they sure do take up a lot of space." He sighed, stowing his bag overhead.

Draco's brow crinkled. "Surely, we were never _that_ short." He reasoned, nose wrinkling in distaste.

Daphne, the last to be seated, chuckled lightly. "Harry most certainly was." She contested.

"Hey!" Harry yelped in affront.

Draco waved his hand airily, ignoring his dark haired friend. "Harry has always been small." He dismissed Daphne's statement; as though Harry was somehow an invalid point of reference. (contention?)

Pansy reached across the compartment, from where she sat opposite Harry, and comfortingly patted his hand. "It's alright Ry, it's part of your charm." She soothed, heedless of Harrys insulted spluttering.

Vince nodded. "At least you ain't shortest anymore. Reckon you're taller than at least three other fourth years now." He added cheerily.

Harry's stared around at his friends in disbelief. "I hate you all." He said darkly.

"That's the spirit!" Pansy cheered, beaming at Harry widely.

And if one aspect of the blood adoption was irrefutable, it was that Harry had somehow inherited the infamous Snape scowl.

And put it to good use.

….

Draco lounged in the Slytherin common room, listening to the soft chatter of his friends and house mates. Most of the students were still gossiping about the newly revealed Triwizard Tournament, set to begin on the thirtieth of October. Given that he'd found out almost a month ago, Draco's own excitement had mellowed. The fire popped and crackled in the hearth sporadically, casting flickering shadows on the stone walls of the dungeons. He watched (not without amusement) as Blaise quietly tried to flirt with Pansy in amongst their shared conversation with Daph, Vince and Greg. Draco thought Blaise might have been more successful if he hadn't already garnered himself a reputation. He wondered how long it would be before Pansy realised that their mutual friend was genuinely interested in a relationship.

As was now becoming his habit, Draco's eyes were drawn back to his own conundrum. Harry was half draped across the chaise, one arm trailing the ground, and his slightly chapped lips parted with slow breaths. He'd fallen asleep as the clock neared ten, green eyes growing heavy before shutting in Morpheus. It was moments like these, when Harry looked so young and tousled, that Draco acutely remembered the small eleven year old in Diagon alley. His friend was obviously exhausted, given he was usually the last to fall asleep, and had never done so in such a public place. Draco stared with concern at the shadows under his friends eyes. Despite their chat earlier that morning, Harry had somehow avoided talking to Severus about his troubled dreams, never mind the charm they'd been researching. It was getting to the point where Draco was honestly contemplating outing his friend to their parents anyway.

Draco's eyes caught Blaise's as he looked for a moment away from Pansy. His dark skinned friend nodded towards Harry.

"He won't like waking up there." He murmured quietly.

Draco's eyes flickered across to Harry in understanding, agreeing with his friend. Standing quietly from his chair, Draco padded softly over to Harry. He pulled his out wand and murmured a lightening charm, tucking it away again before reaching down to carefully lift his sleeping friend.

Harry let out a quiet huff of air, shifting slightly as he tucked his face into the front of Draco's shoulder sleepily. Draco stared down at the tousled black head of hair, threaded through with strands that almost seemed to glow umber in the firelight.

As Draco straightened up with his load he met the gazes of his friends.

"Night" Daphne whispered.

Greg grunting in agreement, looking up from his completed Transfiguration homework.

"Putting Sleeping Beauty to bed?" Pansy joked softly, eyes holding laughter.

"Sod off" Draco whispered, but his lips tugged in a smile.

The staircase up to the dorms was slightly awkward, but Draco managed well enough. Only once bumping Harry's foot against the wall. It was light enough that Harry didn't stir at all.

With an awkward manoeuvre, Draco nudged the door open with a combination of his chin and hip, glancing around the familiar green clad bedroom.

Harry's bed was on the far wall, with a clear view into the currently darkened lake. Draco peered at the bed in exasperated contemplation, wondering how he was supposed to get Harry under the blankets without putting him down.

Sighing in regret he looked back down at Harry.

"Harry" he said quietly. Harry only groaned, burying his face in deeper as though to cover his ears from the nuisance that was currently Draco's voice.

Draco chuckled, the movement of his chest rousing Harry further. "Come on, lazy arse. I can't tuck you in with both my arms occupied. I'm not Merlin."

"Rack off" Harry mumbled sleepily.

Draco smirked, walking over to the bed. "You asked for it." he drawled, suddenly releasing Harry.

Harry shrieked, green eyes shooting wide, hands darting out to the closest object. Which happened to be Draco's right arm. Pulled off balance, Draco quickly found himself hitting the edge Harry's bed.

He hissed in pain. "Ow" he complained, pale hands reaching down automatically to rub his sore shins. Which had the misfortune to collide with the bedframe.

"Git" Harry grumbled, burrowing his head into the pillow.

Draco looked back up. "Hey," he complained, reaching forward to poke Harry's shoulder. "I didn't lug your arse up here for you to freeze in your sleep. Get under the blankets, moron." He smirked. It may only be the start of Autumn, but the dungeons were already touched with chill.

Harry tossed him the finger, making Draco chuckled. " _Must_ I do everything, Potter?" he drawled.

" 'S Potter-Snape, tosser." Harry griped right back into his pillow, before wriggling himself in the strangest manner. A moment later Harry had somehow managed to worm under the blankets. "Happy, Mum?" Harry snarked, too tired to make it effective.

"Ecstatic" was Draco's flat reply, rolling his eyes.

Harry shifted, one green eye peering out from the pillow. "wer're the 'thers?" he asked tiredly.

Draco shrugged, making himself more comfortable on the side of the bed next to Harry. Too weary now that they were in a quiet dark room to be bothered shifting. "Common room." he slurred slightly, snatching half of Harry's pillow from under his head for himself.

"Oi" Harry complained half-heartedly, but then contradicted his complaint a moment later by flinging the top blanket over Draco too. "Prat," Harry mumbled.

". . Idiot." Was the only soft reply.

Time passed. Soft grey eyes watched as Harry settled back down to sleep, unconsciously shifting closer to Draco's body warmth. Chest full of content, Draco lay next to his friend, close enough to feel the warm puffs of breath brushing rhythmically along his neck.


End file.
